Open Challenge 2017 (RLS Universe PPV)
Open Challenge 2017 'was a UNION Wrestling Live Event that took place on the 4th August 2017, at the 3Arena in Dublin. It was preceded by The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017 and will be followed by Heavy Metal 2017. Background: # The traditional Dark Match was only confirmed hours before the show, with Irish tag team (and UNION Wrestling roster members in waiting) Sean and Shane Cairn taking on Tavish Noone and Felix Broad. # It was announced shortly before the event that the team of Miss Deeds and Taki would be ending their feud with Amy J and Sitara in a Hardcore Brawl Tornado Tag Match at the event. # Ambition's last chance at the Tag Team Championships would come at the event. # Mayhem will again defend the Inter Championship against Ace in a 15-Minute Ironman Match. # Bull Fraser challenged the duo of Wroe and Ravi Rafik to a Handicap Match on a previous show. # Matsuda would challenge Grayson Gage for the Brawl Championship following a feud between the two on Live From The Union and Union Unleashed shows. # Lara Grey, fresh from winning the WCWD Tourney, will challenge Birdy for the Women's World Championship. # Broderick will defend the World Championship against The Cowpoke in a No DQ contest, with the challenger seeking vengeance for the assault on his father Eddie Hamer. Card: Aftermath: # The Cairn Brothers were well received in their home nation, with Noone & Broad also getting a decent reaction despite playing the heels here, ahead of both teams' expected debut after the full rebrand in October 2017. # ''Aftermath to be added. # Ambition will now no longer be eligible for the titles until after the rebrand. # Both Mayhem and Ace will be taking a Leave Of Absence following this event, to compete in the Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling Fight For MIGHT! Tournament: 5. # Aftermath to be added. # Grayson Gage will be taking a Leave Of Absence following this event, to compete in the Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling Fight For MIGHT! Tournament: 5. # Aftermath to be added. # The Cowpoke is expected to be leaving to offer English-language colour commentary for JMW during their tourney. Trivia: * This event marked the promotion's second sell-out, after The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017 in Birmingham the previous month. * Several talent were working what was known from reports to be their final matches for the duration of the Fight For MIGHT! Tourney in Japan, leading to some theories around how the Inter Championship's contenders both being in the tourney would be resolved. The draw, with Mayhem retaining, seeing both unable to stand suggest the title will either be vacated or kept off programming for the duration of their LOA. * Despite appearing at every Dublin-based event prior to this one, Jackie Compton had to miss the show due to food poisoning. She told Squared Circle Insider that it was "like being kicked in the stomach in more ways than one". Behind-The-Scenes: ''This section is not "in-universe", consisting of real-world information.' * Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling is my Fire Pro Wrestling World promotion, and the Fight For MIGHT! Tourney is a tourney I'll be playing and recording for a possible sister Wiki to this one. * Jackie Compton actually just missed out because I ran out of matches. Sorry, Jacks! * This will be the first Live Event from UNION Wrestling to be recorded on here before the Universe Diary thread on the Official 2K Forums. The forum version has stuff not written here, though, so is still worth a read. It's here, for those interested. Category:PPVs